


爱德华夫夫 ③

by ChuYiJiuShi



Series: 爱德华夫夫 [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuYiJiuShi/pseuds/ChuYiJiuShi
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Series: 爱德华夫夫 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929037
Kudos: 1





	爱德华夫夫 ③

第三节：妈妈！快看影帝们开船的英姿！！——看什么看，你有船票吗？

“你记得我刚刚嘱咐的话吧？艾斯？”

萨博把键盘敲得哒哒响，对着电脑屏幕咬牙切齿。艾斯撇了他一眼，然后一脚把躺在长沙发消食的路飞踹到地板上，指使自己的宝贝弟弟去洗碗。

“知~道~喇~萨博老妈子~”

艾斯懒洋洋地说。

“艾斯！我不要洗碗！我已经连续洗了三天的碗了！”路飞嘟着嘴，决定恐吓一下他大哥，“我要向马尔科投诉你！你只会吃！不去做饭也不去洗碗！”

“如果你不洗碗我就把下周的所有任务都清光你就给我乖乖地去上课你整个小队没有冒险任务了。”艾斯立刻反过来恐吓他，“你向马尔科投诉都没有用！别啰嗦，快去洗碗。”

“萨博~”路飞向他的另一个大哥求救。

“别看我，我负责做你们两个大胃王的饭菜已经很累了！”萨博看也不看路飞一眼，他现在对他这两个大胃王兄弟的意见非常大。他从未像现在这般，希求上天让马尔科赶紧接走艾斯，让罗快点过来和路飞集合然后去德岛做任务。

大胃王是真的不好养啊！如果下次基地季度总结会议中有谁对山治每周报销的餐费是别的小队的七倍之多而有意见的话，他就让路飞去接手那个小队！把他们吃穷！把他们吃崩溃！

路飞一边嘟囔着好凶啊好想山治和索隆啊一边端起盘子去厨房洗碗。

“路飞！你敢摔破一个碗我就让娜美扣你一顿饭！——还有啊，艾斯，你当时见到马尔科之后，你除了离开那个地方就没做其他别的事情了吧？”

“当然没有啊！”

艾斯红着脸反驳道，他才不会告诉萨博，看到马尔科之后，他的脑子短路了，直接就朝他轰了一炮的事呢！

马尔科远远地就看到在路边等着自己的艾斯，同时艾斯也发现了他的车，笑着和马尔科挥手示意。

马尔科不出意料地发现艾斯的穿着和今天早上的已经不一样了。规规矩矩的衬衣替代了那件松松垮垮的背心，同时也把他昨天在艾斯脖子上啃出来的吻痕也遮住了。

他把微微滑落的眼镜往上推了推，把车停在艾斯身边。

“马尔科！”艾斯在副驾系好安全带之后，倾身靠近马尔科，和他的丈夫交换了一个湿吻。

先抽身结束这个吻的是马尔科，他提醒年轻的丈夫，“我希望你还记我们约了三点钟和鹤老师见面的。”

“额……”艾斯用手背擦了擦嘴边津液，轻咳几声，掩饰心虚，“我记得，我当然记得。”

马尔科忍住笑，不拆穿艾斯的谎言。

“好吧，我先说吧。毕竟是我要求看医生的。我知道很少有同性恋伴侣去看婚姻问题专家。不过我们还是想尝试一下，我们已经结婚了六七年……”

“七年。”马尔科打断了因为紧张而滔滔不绝的艾斯，他握住了艾斯的手，示意他放轻松点。

艾斯调整了一下，好了，这下他们俩的手，变成十指交握了。“好吧，七年，这并不是说我们之间的感情出现了什么裂痕之类的，而是……打个比方，现在的车呀，房子呀等等都要定期保养，所以我想婚姻也是需要定期检查保养的。”

鹤面带微笑，“是的，我很赞同你的观点，艾斯。那么，我们就开始吧？”

两个人都点点头。

“那么，第一个问题，一到十分，你给你们的婚姻感情打多少分？”

“八分。”艾斯毫不犹豫地回答。

“等等，”马尔科提出疑问，“十分是非常满意？一分是难以忍受？还是？”

“你只要凭借直觉回答就好。”鹤往手中的记事本写了点什么。

“好吧，八分。”

“你们一周有多少次性生活？”

“这个、这个也要打分吗？”这次轮到艾斯了。

“艾斯，相信我，这是必须要的。”

鹤给予了两人一个鼓励的笑容。

但两人沉默不言，莫名的尴尬在房间里蔓延。

“……好吧，或许这个问题开放了一些。”鹤给双方一个台阶，开始了下一个问题。

“你们在哪里认识的？”

“阿拉巴斯坦，六年前。”

“七年前。”

再次被马尔科更正的艾斯深吸了一口气，给马尔科一个大大的、充满妥协意味的笑容，“六、七年前。”

※阿拉巴斯坦 大约六、七年前  
傍晚的酒吧很安静。

艾斯仰头喝下一杯酒，冰凉的液体沿着食道滑入胃部，酒劲瞬间将艾斯的疲惫赶跑。

“嗨~你调的酒超~棒！”艾斯举起酒杯，向酒保示意，“再来一杯。”

“谢谢。”酒保开朗地笑了起来，刚想说些什么，却被冲进来的警察们打断。那些警察大喊大叫着，艾斯装着疑惑地问道，“那些人在说些什么？”

酒保听了一下警察喊叫的内容，对艾斯说道，“刚刚有一个大人物被人暗杀了，现在那些人在排查单身人士。先生，您是一个人吗？”

当然，他当然是一个人。艾斯笑着接过酒保给他的酒杯，不说话。他冷静地看着警察们在一个一个的询问排查，大脑不断地思考对策。现在他该怎么办呢？

一位像是小队长的警察注意到独自一人坐在吧台的艾斯，小队长警惕地看着他，[先生，你是独自一人吗？]

艾斯装作疑惑地看着他，把手放在耳边，表示这里太吵了我听不清你在说什么。

[先生，你是独自一人吗？]小队长提高了声音，右手握紧了他的手枪。

艾斯的余光看见小队长的动作，同时他左手不经意地移向自己的腰后，准备做最坏的打算。

就在这时，酒吧的大门被一个男人推开了，后面还跟着几个警察。

那是一个三十多岁戴着眼镜的金发朋克头男人，白色衬衣敞开，露出结实的胸肌和腹肌。艾斯听到坐在他不远处的女人吹了声口哨。

哇哦~艾斯在心底给男人的颜值评了个高分，自娱自乐地想，若不看男人严肃的脸色，就冲着这身材，肯定有不少女人愿意倒贴钱请他喝酒。

男人进来后快速环顾一周，看到了被警察追问的艾斯。他先是看了艾斯几秒，脸上露出了个“真拿你没办法”的表情，走向艾斯——

好呀！艾斯突然明白了男人的意思了，他也向男人走过去，既然他和我现在的处境一样，我们可以当做是——

“亲爱的。”男人抱住艾斯，并在他耳边亲了一口，轻声说道，“帮个忙。”

艾斯把快要溜到嘴边的“叔叔”吞回肚子里，微微地点了点头。

靠！原来要假当情人！我还以为是要当叔侄！艾斯在心底翻了个白眼。

“我们是一起的。”男人亲昵地搂着艾斯的腰，彬彬有礼地对盯着他们看的警察小队长说道，“刚刚他闹了点小脾气，和我分开了。”

小队长还是面无表情地盯着他们。

艾斯昂起头，凑上去亲了亲男人的嘴角，“刚才就算了，原谅你了。”

男人好脾气地笑了笑，另一只手捧着艾斯的脸，低头吻住艾斯的唇。

小队长看着眼前这两位快要用舌头互甩对方的情侣，终于放过了他们，“我知道了，谢谢两位的配合。”

酒店房间走廊上不少警察在逐一地敲门询问，艾斯拉着男人的手走回自己的房间，关上房间门后，两人听着走廊的声音，一时无言。

“我叫爱德华·马尔科。”男人先打破沉默，“刚才谢谢你哟。”

“波特卡斯·D·艾斯。”

艾斯握住男人伸出来的手，“不客气。”


End file.
